Combat
What to expect from Vortex: Here at Vortex, we pride ourselves in having the best EoC combat system of any private server, period. A significant portion of time has been dedicated ensure that all abilities replicate the RuneScape 3 experience as closely as possible. Every single one of out abilities has been written from scratch as well as our combat engine. AoE is correctly calculated, enchanted bolts work on auto attacks and abilities, spells can be easily cast from the action bar, channeled abilities will continue for their full duration (and will not be cancelled by eating food). It is even possible to 4TAA (four tick auto attack) if you are into that sort of thing. Abilities actually stall adrenaline, and defensive abilities stack together correctly, as well as correctly mitigating all types of damage. It is possible to move while casting abilities, swap weapons, eat food and drink potions, all without needing to click your target again. Our familiars are responsive and intelligent, they won't get stuck trying to get to their targets, they will automatically target whatever the player attacks (or is attacked by if the player has no target), can have their special moves set to auto-cast (provided you have the scrolls and summoning special energy available). Accuracy buffs such as Auras, Scimshaws, Nihils, Slayer helms (including components) and the reaper necklace all actually give you benefits, unlike other servers. Affinity de-buffs from weapons such as the Guthix staff or Statius warhammer actually will increase your hitchance VS NPCs. Our combat system is responsive, and smooth to use. Our special attacks function as abilities while in EoC mode, whereas other servers still have an outdated system where their special attack button just toggles the special attack bar to replace the next auto attack (which likely wont even trigger if you are using Revolution). Our legacy mode combat system is improved as well, to give players who wish to use legacy mode the ability to keep up better with those using the EoC. Special cases such as the granite maul special attack, or one dragon claw equipping the other automatically have been correctly handled. Learning the ropes: We offer a detailed training session hosted at the Lumbridge Combat Academy by Lady Deathknell, to get there quickly, talk to Saradomin in the home area for a teleport option. Your ability bar: For those new to the EoC, you may not be familiar with the actionbar. This bar lets you perform many actions, and is not just used for combat. You are able to drag items from your inventory onto the actionbar, and then use the slots on the bar to use the items; this can make eating food much easier in a boss fight as you can keep your focus on the boss itself, not on your inventory. The actionbar can be used for skilling too, by dragging a resource which only has the "use/drop/examine" options (ores, bars, logs, fish etc) you are able to quickly drop items by pressing or holding down a key bound to the slot. If you right click on any slot on your actionbar, you will be prompted with a menu allowing you to change the key-bind for that slot. Simply press the key you'd like, and the slot will become bound to that key. Note that you are able to bind combinations such as E or Shift+E/Ctrl+E. Combat modes: Revolution: This is the default combat mode when starting a new account on Vortex. With this mode, basic abilities placed within the yellow box on your action bar will be automatically cast, from left to right. It is possible via toggling action bar settings in the Vortex hub, to set up revolution to handle threshold and ultimate abilities too, should you wish. Momentum: This mode is a halfway point between Legacy and EoC - you are not allowed to use basic or threshold abilities, or this mode will be removed, however you can still use ultimate abilities. Full manual: This is the combat mode where high skill levels will shine the most; perfectly craft the optimal ability rotations specific to your situation to make the most out of the cooldowns you have available. Cast spells from your bar with ease, and don't worry about the global cooldown being activated when you don't want it to be. Legacy mode: This combat mode is designed to emulate a pre-EoC era, using an older style of interface layout similar to that present in 2012. There are no abilities available to players in this mode.__NOEDITSECTION__